Don't Forget Me A Smitchie Story
by youbelongwithme202
Summary: Shane and Mitchie lived in an orphanage. One day Mitchie got adopted. And then Shane got adopted by The Grey's. But the thing is Mitchie is still her funny, nice, caring self. While Shane is a cocky pop star. But 1 question. Do they fall in love?
1. TRAILER

**(Bold is Mitchie. **_Italic_** is everyone else down below)**

**Mitchie POV**

Hi. I'm Mitchie. Well Michelle Demetria Delevan. And my life sucks. I used to be Mitchie Torres but you see I got put in an orphanage. Then the Delevan's adopted me. Yay! Not. I hate them. They are putting me back in the orphanage. And it sucks.

The day I left Shane gave me a bracelet that said Mitchie + Shane = BFF. Shane was my best friend. He was amazing! He was the sweetest guy ever! Maybe I'll get to see him. That would be amazing. Well time for me to pack.

When Demi goes back to the orphanage what happens?

"**Hey! Mrs. Garcia!" **

"_Mitchie Dear! It's so good to have you back!"_

"**Where's Shane?"**

"_Well Mitchie…" _

"**Where's Shane?!" **

"_He is a famous rock star. He got adopted after you."_

Does Mitchie see Shane Again?

"**SHANE!" **

"_Darling I'm right here." _

Did Shane Change?

**  
"Shane what's wrong with you? You've changed." **

"_Everyone does. And besides you don't even know me." _

"**Remember this?" **

"_Mitch?" _

"**It's Michelle to you."**

Do Shane and Mitchie find love?

"_Mitchie I think I'm in love with you." Shane said_

_Mitchie looked surprised_

"_I knew you wouldn't feel the same way. Well Bye." _

"**Shane please wait!" Mitchie said and kissed him.**

**Or does something go terribly wrong?**

"**I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE SHANE!" **

"_MITCHIE NO!"_

"**Don't leave me Shane!" **

"_I'm not going anywhere." _

"_I love you." They both said_

_**Find out in Don't Forget Me.**_

_**A Smitchie Story**_


	2. Chapter 1: Never Alone

**First episode!! I am so excited well here I go**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"_I waited for you today._

_But you didn't show. No No No._

_I needed you, today._

_So where did you go?  
__You told me to call__  
__Said you'd be there__  
__And though I haven't seen You__  
__Are You still there?"_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Mitchie's POV

I was singing in the car happily.

_Black dress with the tights underneath,__  
__I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,__  
__And shes an actress (actress),__  
__But she ain't got no need.__  
__Shes got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.__  
__T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,__  
__While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth,__  
__T-tell your boyfriend if he says hes got beef,__  
__That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him._

"That's it I am changing this radio." My "mom" said.

She was my adoptive mom. She was sending me back to the orphanage.

This other family wanted to adopt me. The "Bensons".

They are really cool.

Unlike these boring people.

Then Ms. Oregano put on "Thriller" by Michael Jackson.

Gosh! I hate him!!

"Seriously! Put on some Paramore!" I said

"Nope." Ms. Oregano said

"Taylor Swift." I asked

"Why not!" Jimmy said

He is my annoying 'brother'.

Not for long.

Forever and Always played.

I wonder where Shane Grey is. My friend.

Well he was until I got adopted 

I never saw him again.

And I hated it. I called him everyday but he never answered.

The orphanage said he was always out. And blah blah blah!

But I don't believe it.

"Were here!" Jimmy said

I got my stuff ran out and saw my second favorite person.

Mrs. Garcia

Shane's POV

"OK WHERE IS MY CARAMEL MOCA CHINO!" I screamed

Don't these people know how to do anything right.

Finally I got it.

"What the hell man?" Nate said.

Since when do I care what little Nate says!

"What?!" I screamed  
"You've fucking change and I'm tired of this attitude Mr. Bitch!" Jason said.

Wow I have never heard him swear.

"So?" I asked in a tone that says blah-blah-blah-im-bored.

"Wow. You are officially retarded." Jason said

"Wow. That comeback officially sucks balls." I said and left.

Mitchie's POV

"Hey! Mrs. Garcia!" I said.

"Mitchie dear its so good to have you back!" She said sweetly.

"Where's Shane?" I asked.

"Well Mitchie…"

"Where's Shane?!" I asked in a worried tone.

"He is a famous rock star. He got adopted after you." She said

Tears ran down my face. He is gone?! I ran to my old room. It was empty so I put my stuff in there and wouldn't come out.

Mrs. Garcia would call me for dinner but I wouldn't come

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"_I cried out with no reply and,_

_I can't feel you by my side so,_

_I lost sight to what I know you're here._

_And I'm never alone._

_And though I can not see you._

_And I can't explain why._

_Such a deep, deep, reassurance._

_You've placed in my life."_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Until I met The Bensons…

They came and picked me up.

They had a daughter named Miley who was my age.

"Hi! I'm Miley." She said

"Hi! I'm Mitchie." I said

"Wanna go to the pool?" She asked

"Sure!" I said and we went swimming until 3:30

"Ooh want to meet our neighbors. The Greys?" She asked.

"Sure."

We went over to the Greys house. It was nice.  
"Hello! Oh Hi Miley." A boy with curly hair said.

"Hi Nate." Miley said blushing a little.

"This is my adoptive sister Mitchie." Miley said

Nate smiled "Hello Mitchie."

"Hi." I said.

"Hi I am Jason." The boy next to him said.

"Where is" Miley started but got cut off.

"Im right here. What do you want?" The boy said.

"Well Shane, This is Mitchie my adoptive sister." Miley said

Then I remembered! OH EM GEE SHANE!

"SHANE!" I screamed

"Darling I'm right here." He said annoyed.

What happened to him?

"Shane what's wrong with you. You've changed." I said

"Everyone does. And besides you don't even know me." He said in a snobby tone.

I got freaking pissed

"Remember this?!" I asked annoyed showing him my bracelet.

"Mitch?" He asked shocked

"That's Michelle to you." I said coldly and left with Miley.

Shane's POV  
Mitchie!?

Nate's POV  
So that's the famous Mitchie Shane used to talk about.

Wow… who would of known.

Jason's POV

Hmmm Pie, Pie, Pie. Pie is good and yummy.

Blueberry, Pumkin, Cherry, and Strawberry, and Coconut, and OOH APPLE!

And Mitchie is that girl Shane loves…

Cool. I wonder if she likes Pie…

(end)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"_We cannot separate,_

'_Cause your part of me_

_And though you're invisible _

_I'll trust the unseen_

_I cried out with no reply and I can't feel you_

_By my side so,_

_I lost sight to what I know._

_You're here._

_And I'm never alone._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Wow I thought this chapter sucked!**

**Well please Review. Thanks**


	3. Chapter 2: Sorry

**Don't Forget Me A Smitchie Story Ch. 2 'Sorry'**

**There was a question:  
"What's the name of that song?"**

**Well its called Never Alone by Barlow Girl.**

**(if ur talking about the other one its Don't Trust me by 3OH!3)**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"_Will you listen to me?_

_It'll just be a minute._

_How can I explain__  
__Whatever happened here never meant to hurt you__  
__How can I cause you so much pain__  
__When I say I'm sorry__  
__Will you believe me__  
__Listen to my story__  
__Say you won't leave me__  
__When I say I'm sorry__."_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Shane's POV

Mitchie… I let her go.

*sighs* I hate my life.

"Im going out for a walk, OK." I said

"Who cares?" Jason asked

"I do bitch!" I screamed and left.

Stupid Jason! What does he know?

Suddenly I started walking

Why did I become such a bitch!

I am the worst person ever.

I know what I'm going to do.

So I started walking towards the Benson's

Mitchie's POV

Stupid Shane! How could he do this to me! I thought we were best friends. Oh wait I forgot he turned into this cocky pop star who does not care about anyone else but his stupid self!

Then I herd I knock on my door.

"FOR THE LAST TIME MILEY! I TOLD YOU WE BOTH HAVE THE SAME BRA!" I screamed.

"Its not Miley." A Male voice said.

Shane.

"Shane go away!" I said pissed

The door open.

I grabbed the hardest thing near me. A lamp.

And then I threw it at him. He ducked.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Well For you NOT to throw stuff and me, and also to talk to you." Shane said.

"You have room in your agenda?" I asked sarcastically.

He sighed "Mitchie listen I am sorry I was a jack ass. But I want to make it better."

"Shane I'm not sure. I mean you treated me like crap." I said.

"Please Mitchie." He begged "I need you back in my life now. When you left. I… I… I couldn't take it. That's why I changed."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"_Can you forgive me__  
__When I say I will always be there__  
__Will you believe, will you believe in me__  
__All the words that I come up with__  
__They're like gasoline on flames__  
__There's no excuse, no explanation__  
__Believe me if I could undo what I did wrong__  
__I'd give away all that I own__  
__When I say I'm sorry__  
__Will you believe me__?"_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Shane I need time." I said.

He came close to me. His brown eyes on mine.

His hot breath on my ear and he whispered "You can have all the time you want Mitch."

Then that was the last thing I remembered before I fainted. Like a coward.

Shane's POV

"You can have all the time you want Mitch." I whispered to her.

Then she fainted. I caught her though

**(a/n: Can you guys image that! Joe Jonas gazing into your eyes! I would prefer Nick Jonas but haha I would still love it. Back to the story)**

"GUYS!" I screamed

Tish, (Mrs. Benson), Billy (Mr. Benson) and Miley came running in.

"JOE WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Miley screamed

"I only whispered in her ear She can have all the time she want and she fainted!" I said

"Why did you say that?" Tish asked

"Because she told me she needed time to trust me again."  
"Well you were a jerk." Miley said

"Just help her!" I said panicked

We poured cold water on her and she woke up.

"AAHH! COLD!" She screamed

"Mitch are you OK?" I asked

She screamed.

"What's wrong." I asked

She hugged me and stopped crying.

I held her close. Her voice was muffled by my T-Shirt but she said "It was cold."

I chuckled, and then she gave me a look so I coughed.

"What happened?" she asked

"You fainted when I whispered to you." I said. "I guess I dazzle you like Edward does to Bella."

Mitchie's POV

"I guess I dazzle you like Edward does to Bella." He said all smug then he winked at me.

I felt butterflies. "Aww thanks… WAIT A MINUTE! IM SUPPOSED TO BE MAD AT YOU!" I said

"I told you I dazzle you like…" He said but I cut him off

"No you do not Shane. Plus I like Jacob better." I told him smugly.

"Then I'm your Jacob." He said

"Well…" I said thinking about it and he smirked.

"Wait! No you are not!" I screamed and ran up stairs.

He couldn't be… Could he?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"_Listen to my story__  
__Say you won't leave me__  
__When I say I'm sorry__  
__Can you forgive me__  
__When I say I will always be there__  
__Will you believe__  
__If I told you I've been cleanin' my soul__  
__And If I promise you I'll regain control__  
__Will you open your door__  
__And let me in take me for who I am__  
__And not for who I've been, who I've been__  
__When I say I'm sorry."_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Song: Sorry By Chris Daughtry.**

**Anyways I liked this chapter better.**

**(excuse me while I sing randomly)**

Bule Bule. Bule Bule Bule Bule!

**OK Im done.**

**LOL**


	4. Chapter 3: Fall For You

**WHOO Third Chapter! This chapter is called:  
Fall for You.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting__  
__Could it be that we have been this way before__  
__I know you don't think that I am trying__  
__I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breathe_  
_Because tonight will be the night_  
_That I will fall for you_  
_Over again_  
_Don't make me change my mind_  
_Or I won't live to see another day_  
_I swear it's true_  
_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
_You're impossible to find."_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Shane's POV

Why did she run upstairs?

*sigh*

"May I have a pen and paper?" I asked Mrs. Benson.

"Oh sure." She said and gave me pen and paper.

So I scribbled on it then I said, "If you would give this to Mitchie I would appreciate it." I said. She smiled. "Sure." Wait I fell for her when she was little…. Am I falling for her over again?! I kind of smiled. Then I walked out the door. "Hey Jas." I told Jason when I came in the house.

"Umm Hi?" Jason said.

"Im changing for Mitchie. Goodbye, New Shane, Hello Old Shane!" I said happily

"Hey what's up Shane?" Nate said

"Nothing much my brother." I said and walked upstairs

Nate POV  
OK what was that?! Is he ok? What the heck?!

Jason's POV

OK What just happened?

I walked over to Nate. "Do you think…?" I asked

"He couldn't be!" Nate said shocked

"He is going to be his old fun Shane!" I cheered

I gave Nate a high-five. Finally! I thought we would still have this annoying, rude brother!

Mitchie's POV

UGH! Why is he so darn cute! Wait Mitchie no he is not! Well he was pretty adorable.

I mean his eyes, and his face, and his… wait a minute what are you saying Mitchie!

Stop It! I groaned into the pillow. Why was this complicated? Shane Grey.

Suddenly I heard knocking.

"SHANE I DON'T WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU!" I screamed

"Who said this was Shane?" Miley asked

"Come on in Miles." I said to her

Wait I thought Shane was Miley and Now I thought Miley was Shane. Weird!

"Well Shane wanted us to give you this." Miley said as she dropped a letter into my hand.

Then before I could say anything else she left.

'I wonder what it says' I started thinking to myself.

So I opened the letter and I saw… err read something that I never expected from Shane Grey.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"_This is not what I intended__  
__I always swore to you I'd never fall apart__  
__You always thought that I was stronger__  
__I may have failed but I have loved you from the start__  
__Oh, But hold your breathe__  
__Because tonight will be the night__  
__That I will fall for you__  
__Over again__  
__Don't make me change my mind__  
__Or I won't live to see another day__  
__I swear it's true__  
__Because a girl like you is impossible to find__  
__It's impossible__  
__So breathe in so deep__  
__Breathe me in__  
__I'm yours to keep__  
__And hold on to your words__  
__Cause talk is cheap__  
__And remember me tonight__  
__When you're asleep."_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Miley's POV

After I gave Mitchie the letter I went to the Grey's house.

Jason opened the door. "Oh Hey Milerz." He said

"Hey Jasey! Is Nick home?" I asked

"Yeah he is…" He started

"Right here!" Nate came.

I laughed "Hey Hun." I said

I call him 'Hun' or 'Handsome' and he calls me 'Smiley' or 'Beautiful

"Hey come on in." He said

So I came in and we went into Nate's room and started watching Click.

We laughed a lot.

"This is an amazing movie!" I told Nate.

"Hey Miley." Nate asked

"Yeah?"

Suddenly I felt his lips on mine.  
So I kissed back. But then I pulled away and asked "So are we like a couple?"

"I guess we are Smiley." He said and kissed me again.

And I guess we were a couple.

And I loved that thought.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"_Because tonight will be the night__  
__That I will fall for you__  
__Over again__  
__Don't make me change my mind__  
__Or I won't live to see another day__  
__I swear it's true__  
__Because a girl like you is impossible to find__  
__Tonight will be the night__  
__That I will fall for you__  
__Over again__  
__Don't make me change my mind__  
__Or I won't live to see another day__  
__I swear it's true__  
__Because a girl like you is impossible to find__  
__You're impossible to find."_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~


	5. Chapter 4: I'd Lie

**Hey Guys! Fourth Chapter!**

**OK THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!**

**(Half of this chapter will be about Mitchie and Shane's life when they were a kid and what happened after the orphanage)**

**This Chapter is called I'd Lie.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_I don't think that passenger seat__  
__Has ever looked this good to me__  
__He tells me about his night__  
__And I count the colors in his eyes__  
__He'll never fall in love he swears__  
__As he runs his fingers through his hair__  
__I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong__  
__And I don't think it ever crossed his mind__  
__He tells a joke I fake a smile__  
__That I know all his favorite songs and__  
__I could tell you his favorite colors green__  
__He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth__  
__His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes__  
__And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Regular Point Of View.**

Shane and Mitchie are laying on their beds thinking of the memories.

As awkward as this may sound they both thought of the same things.

When they first met:

_5 Year old Mitchie Torres came into the orphanage with 26 year old Ms. Garcia._

_As she was passing by 6 Year old Shane Grey caught a glimpse of her and felt his heart beating faster then ever. "Hello. I'm Shane Grey." He said proudly._

"_Hi I am Mitchie Torres." She said quietly._

"_Wanna come and play Mitchie." _

"_Umm sure. Missis Garcia may I pway with Shane?" She asked_

"_Sure kiddo go ahead." Ms. Garcia said and smiled_

_So the 2 kids went and played._

Shane smiled and Mitchie laughed at that memory.

Then they remembered the 'Secret Tree':

_8 Year old Mitchie and 9 Year old Shane found a Secret Tree._

"_Hey Mitch look!" Shane said_

"_Oh wow it's amazing. Could it be our tree?" She asked_

"_Maybe." He said_

"_Hey Shane will you ever fall in love?" _

"_No I will never fall in love." Shane said as he ran his fingers through his hair but he fell in love with the one and only Mitchie._

_Mitchie laughs but she hopes he's wrong._

Then they remembered Mitchie leaving:

_11 Year Old Mitchie was crying. "I CANT LEAVE SHANE!" She was screaming._

_Ms. Garcia saw the hurt look on 12 year old Shane's eyes. She honestly hated the family. The 5 year old son kept knocking things over._

"_Michelle! Were adopting you and that's THAT!" Mrs. Oregano screamed_

"_SHE CANT LEAVE! SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND!" Shane yelled_

"_STAY OUT OF THIS YOUNG MAN!" Mr. Oregano yelled._

"_Bad boy what you do when cops come for youu!" The 5 year old hooligan kept singing to Shane._

"_SHUT UP!" Mitchie screamed to the 5 year old._

_They argued until they made her say yes._

"_Can I speak to her for a while." Shane asked_

"_No!" Mrs. Oregano said_

_Mr. Oregano whispered something in her ear._

"_Fine. Only 5 minutes." She said_

_And her and Shane went to their tree._

_He took a knife out._

"_Shane!" Mitchie gasped._

"_Im not gonna hurt you Mitch." He said and he carved into the tree_

_Mitchie+Shane=Best Buds Forever_

_Mitchie faked smile: Best Buds. __**ONLY**__ Best Buds._

_She hugged Shane and mumbled "I'll miss you." _

_Shane smiled and said, "I'll miss you too."  
Then Mitchie actually kissed him. (A little peck)_

_Shane laughed "Bye Mitch."_

"_Bye Shane." She said and smiled._

"_Wait. Here take this so we'll always be best friends." Shane said and gave her the bracelet._

_Then Shane kissed Mitchie's head and Mitchie left with her evil Family sadly._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_He looks around the room__  
__Innocently overlooks the truth__  
__Shouldn't a light go on?__  
__Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?__  
__He sees everything black and white__  
__Never let nobody see him cry__  
__I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine__  
__I could tell you his favorite colors green__  
__He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes__  
__And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie__  
__He stands there then walks away__  
__My God, if I could only say__  
__I'm holding every breathe for you_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Mitchie's POV

The letter said:

**Dear Mitchie,.**

**I don't know why I never told you.**

**But when you kissed me and I laughed.**

**Goodness. That was the most amazing thing.**

**Ha. Ha. **

**But anyways,**

**Michelle Demetria Torres – or Benson.**

**Well you're my best friend. And I don't want to lose you.**

**Your Friend,**

**Shane Grey**

That letter was beautiful.

I remember the day after I left.

_Why do I have to go with these people?! Mitchie asked herself after she left the orphanage. "Take me back!" Mitchie said._

"_Mitchie! Listen we're your new family! So get used to it." Larry (Mr. Oregano said)_

_That stupid 5 year old kid Ben started hitting her._

"_Stop it Demon Child!" Mitchie screeched._

_The tires screeched as Mrs. Oregano (Emily) stopped the car._

"_Listen young lady nobody calls my son a demon child. HEAR ME!" She screamed_

"_Whatever." She said._

End of Flashback.

I hated them! Their son IS a demon child!

Then I re-read the letter and went to Shane's house.

Shane's POV

Ahh I remember the good times.

Then I remember a happy day in my life.

_It's been 2 weeks since Mitchie left. And he was unhappy._

_Until this family came in._

_Mrs. Garcia smiled and pointed to Shane._

"_MY BABY!" The lady (Denise) said._

"_Wow. Just like his father." (Paul) said._

_Shane was confused._

"_Who are you?" Shane asked_

"_We're your parents. Your REAL parents." Denise said._

_Shane became mad "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!" He screamed_

_The kids looked at them_

"_Here lets talk in a more private room." Paul Suggested._

_So they went in a room and talked._

"_Well a guy broke into the house. And he took you." Denise said with tears.  
"Your mother was depressed for months. They found the man but not you. And you were an infant." Paul said_

"_I only had our son Jason. And then we had Nate. But I always missed you." Denise said._

"_So we finally found you. And now we want you back." Paul said_

_Shane smiled. This was the first time he was happy in 2 weeks._

_Shane went with them. And later told them about Mitchie. _

Shane herd a knock at the door.

"WHAT!" I screamed

"Shane it's Mitchie." Mitchie said

"Come in."

She came in "I forgive you."  
"Really?" I said

"Yeah." She said and smiled

YES I Hugged her tight

"Shane… Can't... Breathe!" She managed to choke out

Then we heard Awes' and turned around and Miley and Nate were smiling at us.

Mitchie and I laughed.

I need to tell her I still love her…

Mitchie's POV  
Oh my gosh when he hugged me my heart skipped a beat… or two!

I am in love with him… again!

Wow I am cheesey.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar__  
__I think he can see through everything but my heart__  
__First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"__  
__So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle__  
__Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green__  
__He loves to argue oh and it kills me__  
__His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes__  
__And if you asked me if I love him__  
__If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~


	6. Chapter 5: Trouble

**Hey guys! In the first Episode I said the little boy's name was Jimmy then I changed it to Ben. So sorry for the big confusion! Ha-ha.**

**Well hope you like this!**

**Chapter 5 'Trouble' (Song: Trouble by Never Shout Never)**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"_I'm in trouble I'm an addict__  
__I'm addicted to this girl__  
__She's got my heart tied in a knot__  
__And my stomach in a whirl__  
__But even worse I cant stop calling her__  
__She's all I want and more__  
__I mean damn,__  
__What's not to adore."_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Shane's POV

_Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh__  
__Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh__  
__Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh__  
__And all the girls say I'm pretty fly for a white guy__  
__Uno__ dos __tres__cuatro__cinco__cinco__se__is_

My phone started ringing. At 8:25 in the morning! OK who the hell calls at 8:25 in the damn morning! I mean seriously nobody. "Hello?" I asked in a tired way.

"Hey Shane!" Mike my manager said

"What's up Mike?" I asked.

"You guys got an audition for Camp Rock! Your Joe Jonas, Nate is Nick Jonas, and Jason will be Kevin Jonas!" He said

"Really! Cool. I'll tell my brothers!" I said excited

"Kay cool! Bye." He said

I shut my phone and ran downstairs to get my brothers they were on the couch. And I told them EVERYTHING! They were so happy.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Jason screamed. He was the most excited.

I had to call Mitchie so I dialed her number.

"Hello?" She asked cheerfully. Wow she must be in one heck of a mood.

So I told her all about the auditions so she asked if her and Miley could audition to.

"OK." I said

"Cool!" Mitchie said

"Mitchie could you meet me at the park now?" I asked

"Okay sure!" She said and hung up.

Here I go. I am going to tell her I love her

Mitchie's POV

I went to the park and saw Shane sitting on a bench looking nervous.

"Hello Shane. What's up?" I asked sitting next to him.

He sighed before talking, "Mitchie I think I'm in love with you." He said.

I was surprised. He really liked me. YES! AHHH YES!

He sighed because I said nothing, "I knew you wouldn't feel the same way. Well Bye." He said and started walking away. So I knew there was only one thing that I could do.

"Shane please wait!" I said, ran over to him and kissed him. When we pulled away moments later he smiled.

"How long have you loved me?" I asked

"Since the first time I met you." He said and smiled

"Good, because Shane Grey I love you too." I said

He smiled and kissed me again. Suddenly paparazzi started taking pictures but we didn't care.

Miley's POV

I was so excited we were auditioning for the girlfriends of Joe and Nick.

Well I was audition for the girlfriend of Nick. (Caitlyn) And Mitchie is auditioning for Demi. EEP I CAN'T WAIT!

Jason's POV

I went out for a walk and I saw this blonde hair girl. She was gorgeous. Im guessing she is my age. I went over to her. "Hi." I said. And I recognized her, Ashley Tisdale. We met at 'The Princess Diaries 2 Premiere.' "Jason Grey?" She said and smiled "Oh hey Ash!" I said.

She giggled then said "Hey Jas." She said.

"What brings a lovely girl like you here?" I asked

"Well I was taking a walk." She said

"Me too!" I said then she laughed.

I told her about the audition and stuff. But there was no Girl Friend for Kevin. That's good because I have my eye on Ashley.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"_I've been playing to much guitar__  
__I've been listening to jazz__  
__I called so many times__  
__I swear she's going mad__  
__And that cellular will be the death of us__  
__I swear, I swear__.__  
__And oh oh oh oh oh oh oh__  
__Oooh oooh oooh__._

_I,m running my mouth just like I got her__  
__But I surely don't__  
__Because shes so-o-o-o-o-o-o__  
__Rock and roll!__  
__And out of my league__  
__Is she out of my league?__  
__Lets hope...not__."__  
_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**--Next Day At Audition—**

Shane's POV

I kissed Mitchie before we got outside the audition.

I saw 2 Familiar faces. Oh no!

Meghan Martin! My Ex.

And *gasp* It couldn't be.

Nick's Ex Hannah Montana!

Oh crap

I told Nick, Miley, and Mitchie about them. Nick looked worried.

"Well your mine now. And Meghan can't steal you." Mitchie said to me.

"Yeah same with Hannah! No way is she going to take my Nate." Miley said

Mitchie went in first.

Mitchie's POV

OK. Don't be nervous Mitchie.

"Michelle" The lady said

"Mitchie." I said

"Well Mitchie. Sing for me." She said.  
"Umm OK." I muttered. Then I began to sing a song I made called Train wreck

(Song: Train wreck by Demi Lovato)

_La di da, yeah___

_You fled from medication__  
__Cause it only causes pain__  
__You won't go to the doctor__  
__Who keeps calling you insane___

_You're lost even when__  
__You're going the right way__  
__You mean the world to me__  
__Even though you might be crazy___

_And you said we wouldn't make it__  
__But look how far we've come__  
__For so long my heart was breaking__  
__But now we're standing strong___

_The things you say__  
__Made me fall harder each day__  
__You're a train wreck__  
__But I wouldn't love you__  
__If you changed, no, yeah___

_I shook your hand__  
__And you pulled it right away, yeah__  
__You asked me to dance__  
__And instead I said no way___

_Inside I was dying to give it a try__  
__And you begged me so I stayed__  
__I knew you were different__  
__From the I way caved___

_And you said we wouldn't make it__  
__But look how far we've come__  
__For so long my heart was breaking__  
__But now we're standing strong___

_The things you say__  
__You make me fall harder each day__  
__You're a train wreck__  
__But I wouldn't love you__  
__If you changed, yeah, ooh, no, yeah___

_We were so different__  
__But opposites attract__  
__So my hope kept growing__  
__And I never looked back__  
__You're one of a kind__  
__No one can change this heart of mine, oh___

_And you said we wouldn't make it__  
__But look how far we've come__  
__For so long my heart was breaking__  
__And now we're standing strong___

_The things you say__  
__You make me fall harder each day__  
__You're a train wreck__  
__But I wouldn't love you__  
__If you changed, oh yeah___

_One more thing I thought I'd share__  
__With someone special__  
__I am falling like I never fell before___

_It's funny you said we'd never make it__  
__And look how far we've come__  
__You're a train wreck__  
__But with you, I'm in love_

They nodded and smiled and some of them clapped for me.

"Thank you Mitchie." A guy with blonde spiky hair said.

I said your welcome and went out.

Shane's POV

My brothers and I were called next.

We sang a song called "Play My Music."

And the people smiled and clapped.

Soon we went out and then it was Miley's turn.

Miley POV

Ok Miley here we go.

I went in there and said,

"I will be singing a song called Start All Over." I announced and sang.

They all smiled.

"Thank you Miley. Wonderful Job." A lady said

"Yourwelcome." I said and left.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"_I'm in trouble__  
__I'm so cliché__  
__See that word just wares me out__  
__Makes me feel like just another boy__  
__To laugh and joke about__  
__But even worse I cant stop calling her__  
__I love to hear that voice__  
__And honestly, I'm left with no choice__  
__I've been playing to much guitar__  
__I...I've been listening to jazz__  
__I called so many times__  
__I swear she's going mad__  
__And that cellular-er will be the death of us__  
__I swear, I swear__."_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~


	7. Chapter 6: Kiss A Girl

**Hey PEOPLE!**

**This chapter is about 3 separate dates! AHHH!**

**Next chapter is about the who got who in the movie and when they leave for the movie. K? Good. **

**Song: Kiss a Girl: Keith Urban**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"_To kiss and tell__  
__It's just not my style__  
__But the night is young__  
__And it's been awhile__  
__And she broke my heart__  
__Broke it right in two__  
__And it's fixing time__  
__But I'm feeling like I'm finally ready to__  
__Find, find somebody new__  
__I wanna kiss a girl__  
__I wanna hold her tight__  
__And maybe make a little magic in the moonlight__  
__Don't wanna go too far__  
__Just to take it slow__  
__But I shouldn't be lonely in this big ol' world__  
__I wanna kiss a girl."_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Shane's POV

Mitchie and I were on the couch… awkward.

So I blurted out, "Mitchie will you go on a date with me?" She smiled then said "No."

I was shocked she laughed.

"Im joking of course I will!" She said

"Phew!" I said and sighed a breath of relief

Then Nate and Miley walked in

"Hey guys we're going on a date tonight!" Miley said

"OH EM GEE! SO ARE WE!" Demi said

"NO WAY!" A girl said

"ASHLEY!" Miley and Demi said and hugged her.

Jason came down.

"Hey guys im going to ask Ashley out tonight and I heard you guys are going on dates too." He said.

"I would love to Jason!" Ashley said

"COOL!" He said. "wait when did you get here?"  
"Just now Jas." Miley said

"I see." He said.

**8:00 PM**

Mitchie's POV

Now it was time for Shane to come pick me up.

"How do I look Miley?" I asked eagerly.

"Amazing!" She said.

**(The Girl's Outfits are on my profile and the boys)**

"Coolio!" I said

The doorbell rang that must be Shane!

I went to the door.

"Hello." I said.

"You look amazing." He said

"You don't look to bad yourself." I said and walked to the limo.

He opened the door for me.

"Thank you." I said. He smiled and got in after me.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"It's a surprise." He said

I rolled my eyes. We got there in 15 Minutes. Then when I got out I saw the most amazing restaurant.

Jason's POV

I went to Ashley's door and knocked. She opened and game me a smile "Hey Jason!" she said.

"Hey." I said.

"You look cute." She said

"You look perfect." I said. I saw her blush. She was so cute.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"_It's that moment when__  
__You start closing in__  
__First you're holding back__  
__Then surrendering__  
__It can start a fire__  
__Light up the sky__  
__Such a simple thing__  
__Do you wanna try?__  
__Are you ready to__  
__Say goodbye__  
__To all these blues?__  
__I wanna kiss a girl__  
__I wanna hold her tight__  
__And maybe make a little magic in the moonlight__  
__Don't wanna go too far__  
__Just to take it slow__  
__But I shouldn't be lonely in this big ol' world__  
__I wanna kiss a girl._

'_Cause, baby, tonight__  
__It could turn into the rest of our lives__  
__Oh yeah__  
__Are you ready?__  
__(Are you ready?)__  
__Are you ready__  
__(Are you ready)__  
__To cross that line?__  
__Put your lips on mine__  
__Ooh, put your lips on mine, baby__  
__Do you wanna try?__  
__Are you ready to__  
__Say goodbye__  
__To all these blues?"_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ashley's POV

I blushed a faint pink. He was so romantic! I could die. Soon we started walking and we came to a park where there was a park with a romantic picnic.

It was beautiful. "Wow Jason. This is… wow." I said.

He chuckled. We started talking and then he leaned over to kiss me.

"I usually don't kiss on the first date. It's like a rule." I whispered.

"Well let's break that rule." He whispered back and smirked. Gosh he was so hawt!

Jason's POV

"I usually don't kiss on the first date. It's like a rule." She whispered.

"Well let's break that rule." I whispered back to her and smirked.

She bit her lip. Then we were kissing. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my hands around her waist. The stupid Paparazzi started taking pictures but who gives a damn? It was me and Ashley. No fucking Paparazzi can ruin it.

Shane's POV

I took her to Linguini's. An Italian restaurant.  
"Shane you didn't have to." She said

"Oh but Mitchie I wanted to." I said then gently kissed her.

I heard flashes but we ignored them

"Hello Welcome to Linguini's. May I take your order?" My cousin said

"Chloe?" I asked

"Shane!" She asked.

"Who is your girlfriend?" She asked and smiled.

"This is Mitchie." I told Chloe

"Chloe?!" Mitchie asked

"Mitchie!" She asked and they hugged each other.

"Here follow me and we will get you the best table." She said

Chloe took us to a table that showed us a beautiful view of the whole town.

"Thanks Co-co." I told her

"No problem cus." She said, gave us our menu and left.

The rest of the night went perfectly.

Miley's POV

Nate took me to the movie's we saw Orphan I laughed at this part:

**Kate Coleman**: Esther? We have to talk about last night.  
**Esther:** Do we?

**Kate Coleman**: Yes, we do... See, there are certain things that grownups do that children aren't supposed to see, and, uh... that was one of 'em.  
[_a pause; Esther keeps painting_]

**Kate Coleman**: Esther, listen to me.  
[_Esther turns to Kate_]  
**Kate Coleman**: When grownups love each other very, very much... they want to show each other that love; they want to express it...  
**Esther:** I know. They fuck.

Wow that girl is seriously messed up.

I can't believe Esther.

When we walked out of the movie theatre I was scared shitless.

"Miles. Are you ok?" Nate asked

"Umm yeah." I said

"Are you scared?" he asked

"Yes."  
"Ok lets go home then babe. We could go night swimming." I smiled when Nate said that.

I agreed and then we went swimming. It was freezing so we went into the hot tub!

Ooohhh! It was warm. Nate kissed me gently, and I kissed him back. Soon we were having a make out session. Then I pulled away.

"Hey!" He said

"Fine just close your eyes." I said. He closed his eyes and leaned in. I got out then went to the pool. It was warmer.

"Miley?!" Nate asked he saw me then he ran over and jumped in.

I giggled.

"Miley Ray Benson!" Nate said I laughed

"Yes Nate Jerry Grey!" I said

"Touché." Nick said.

This date was perfect

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"_I wanna kiss a girl__  
__I wanna hold her tight__  
__And maybe make a little magic, baby__  
__Don't wanna go too far__  
__Just to take it slow__  
__Don't want you to be lonely__  
__I shouldn't be lonely_

_I wanna kiss a girl__  
__I wanna hold her tight__  
__And maybe make a little magic in the moonlight__  
__Don't wanna go too far__  
__Just to take it slow__  
__But I shouldn't be lonely in this big ol' world__  
__I wanna kiss a girl__  
__I said I wanna kiss a girl__  
__Whoa ho, whoa ho__  
__I wanna kiss a girl__  
__I wanna hold her tight__  
__I wanna make a little magic__  
__Out under the moonlight__  
__Ooh I wanna kiss you now."_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Good Chapter.  
Please Review!**

**Thanks**


	8. Chapter 7:Two Worlds Collide

**Don't Forget Me Ch. 7**

**(sorry it's so short)**

**Song: Two Worlds Collide by: Demi Lovato!**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"_She was given the world__  
__So much that she couldn't see__  
__And she needed someone__  
__To show her who she could be__  
__And she tried to survive__  
__Wearing her heart on her sleeve__  
__But I needed you to believe__  
__You had your dreams, I had mine__  
__You had your fears, I was fine__  
__It showed me what I couldn't find__  
__When two different worlds collide__  
__La da-da da-da!"_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Mitchie's POV

I just received a text from Shane saying: 911 emergency! You and Miley come here now! Movie results in!

I wonder what was so urgent.

So we went over there and Shane looked horrified.

Turns out Hannah got Peggy and Miley got Caitlyn! I cheered!

Then Shane said something shocking.

"You got Tess Tyler Mitch." He said sadly.

W-w-what! TESS TYLER!?

"Who got Demi." I asked.

He Jason ran off and Nate said "Come on Miley lets go outside and he dragged her out.

I repeated myself.

"Meghan Jette Martin got Demi." He said dryly

I gasped. "W-w-What!?" I screeched.

How could this happen!

Miley's POV

Nate dragged me outside.

"What the hell??" I wanted to know who got Demi.

"Meghan got Demi." Nate said.

My mouth formed a giant O

"How could this happen!" I shrieked.

"I have no clue. She probably paid them or something." Nate said.

"How is Mitchie going to take this!?" I asked Panicked

"I have no idea." Nate said

How IS she going to take it?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"_She was scared of it all__  
__Watching from far away_

_And she was given a role__  
__Never knew just when to play__  
__And she tried to survive__  
__Living her life on her own__  
__Always afraid of the throne__  
__But you've given me strength to find hope!__  
__You had your dreams, I had mine__  
__You had your fears, I was fine__  
__It showed me what I couldn't find__  
__When two different worlds collide__  
__She was scared, unprepared__  
__And lost in the dark, falling apart__  
__I can survive with you by my side__  
__We're gonna be alright__  
__(We're gonna be alright)__  
__This is what happens when two worlds collide."_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Sorry its so short guys!**

**I have to go to bed now. Its like 10:52.**

**And I have school. And if I don't go to sleep now… then its going to be hard to get awake tomorrow morning.**

**LOL**

**Well Review PLEASE!**

**If I get atleast 8 reviews I'll make the next chapter.**

**I have 5! Only 3 more.**

**Please!!**

**I'll sub/read YOUR stories and review them.**


	9. Chapter 8:When it was me

**Don't Forget Me **

**Chapter 8**

**Song: When it was me. By Paula Deanda**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"_Ooh, no__  
__Yeah, yeah__  
__She's got green eyes and she's 5'5"__  
__Long brown hair all down her back__  
__Cadillac truck__  
__So the hell what__  
__What's so special about that__  
__She used to model, she's done some acting__  
__So she weighs a buck 'o 5__  
__And I guess that she's alright_

_If perfection is what you like."_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Mitchie's POV

Shane hugged me. "Its going to be ok Mitch." He said

I sighed "Well at least I have a part." I tried to smile.

"Yeah." Shane said

Then Miley and Nate came in.

"Oh Mitchie I am so sorry!" Miley said and hugged me.

"Its fine." I said

When really it wasn't.

*SHOOTING DAY*

Shane's POV

It's the movie's first shooting day. We first did a scene of me And Meghan in our 'romantic' scene.

"And…. ACTION!" The director (Tina) called.

"Hey Joe?" Meghan said for the movie.

"Yes Dems." I said.

"Umm… well. I really like you." She said and fake blushed.

"Demi.." I said

"Yeah Joe?"

"I like you too." I said and almost choked.

"Really.. So you wont mind if I do this?" She said leaned in and kissed me. I kind of liked it so I kissed back. Then pulled away and said:

"No Demi. In fact." I said and kissed her again.

"And…. THAT'S A RAP! Good Job Shane. Good Job Meg!" Tina said.

Meghan's POV

"Nice scene Shane." I said in a flirty way.

I heard that Mitchie and Shane were together.

Not for long.

"Umm thanks." He said nervously.

Then I whispered in his ear.

"If you ever want to sit with me, Hannah, and G.G then come and sit." I said.

(G.G from Wizards of Waverly Place)

"Sure." He said and walked away

I plan on stealing him and Miley away from Mitchie.

Just wait.

Mitchie POV

Here comes my big scene.

"ACTION" Tina said.

"Hey geeks whats up?" I asked in a snobby voice for the movie.

"Shut up Tess." Miley said in her 'Caitlin' voice.

It was really good.

"Whatever. Ms. Geek." I said again

"Leave her alone Tess." Meghan said in her 'shy' character.

"Aww… you have one loser protecting you." I said and made a fake frowny face.

"We are not losers Tess! Look around. We have more friends then you do!" Miley fake spat.

"NEWS FLASH! I OWN THIS CAMP! Everyone loves me. Right." I asked and looked around.

Everyone nodded for this scene.

"Thought so." I said and left with my 'fake' friends Camille Belle (She is mean) and Emma Watson (Mean also).

"And… CUT! Good Job girls." Tina said.

"Good Job Miki!" Meghan said.

"Its Mitchie." I said

"Sorry!" She said innocently and left.

"Good job Mitch! You totally rocked!" Miley said.

"Thanks…" I said.

"Wanna come to get a drink?" Miley asked.

"No I need to go to the bathroom." I said

"OK." She said and left

Meghan's POV

I heard Mitchie say she was going to the bathroom so I hurried to Shane.

"Hey Shane Tina said we need to Practice are kissing scene again because she wasn't feeling it." I said.

"Oh umm… OK??" He said/asked.

So we did our lines and then I saw Mitchie from the corner of my eyes and then he leaned in and I leaned in and we kissed!

We heard a gasp so we pulled away.

"Shane!" Mitchie said

"Mitchie.. I… but… practice… kiss…and." Shane stuttered.

"Save it Shane." Mitchie said and ran into the girls room.

One down one to go.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"_Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not__  
__Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got__  
__Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed__  
__I remember way back when you used to look at me that way__  
__Tell me what makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)__  
__What makes her just everything I can never be__  
__What makes her your every dream and fantasy__  
__Because I can remember when it was me__  
__And now you don't feel the same__  
__I remember you would shiver every time I said your name__  
__You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes__  
__Now you don't care I'm alive__  
__How did we let the fire die__  
__Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not__  
__Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got__  
__Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed__  
__I remember way back when you used to look at me that way_

"_What makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)__  
__What makes her just everything I can never be__  
__What makes her your every dream and fantasy__  
__Because I can remember when it was me__  
__That made you smile (me)__  
__That made you laugh (me)__  
__Me that made you happier than you have ever been, oh me__  
__That was your world (me)__  
__Your perfect girl__  
__Nothing about me has changed__  
__That's why I'm here wondering__  
__What makes her so much better than me _

_(what makes her so much better than me)__  
__What makes her just everything I can never be__  
__What makes her your every dream and fantasy__  
__Because I can remember when it was me__  
__What makes her so much better than me _

_(what makes her so much better than me)__  
__What makes her just everything I can never be__  
__What makes her your every dream and fantasy__  
__Because I can remember when it was me__  
__When it was me__  
__When it was me__  
__When it was me."_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Aww…**

**Sad.**

**:(**

**Really.**

**Boo-Hoo!**  
**Well Hopefully next 1 will be out soon!**


	10. Chapter 9:Cold as You

**Ch. 9**

**Don't Forget Me **

**Song: Cold as You Taylor Swift**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"_You have a way of coming easily to me__  
_

_And when you take, you take the very best of me__  
_

_So I start a fight cause I need to feel something__  
_

_And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted__  
_

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day__  
_

_Just walk away, ain't no use defending words that you will never say__  
_

_And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through__  
_

_I've never been anywhere cold as you."_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Mitchie's POV

Lunch time!

Whoop. I wondered why Hannah wasn't Peggy. She said that she didn't want to play Peggy.

I sat next to Nate, Jason, Barron, Sander, and Lola.

Miley was about to sit next to us when Meghan came over. 'Joy' I thought.

"Hey Miles!" Meghan said

"Hey Megs!" Miley said. They were 'friends.' Wow another JOY! I rolled my eyes.

"Hannah thinks your really cool. Besides she doesn't like Nate anymore. So she wants you to sit with us."

Miley looks at me with a pleading look. So I sigh and mouth: "go."

She smiles and goes with Tess.

"The wicked witch got her!" I mumbled

Nate cringed "I hate Hannah and Meghan."  
"I do too. I caught her and Shane k-kissing by the bathrooms." I choked out the last part.

Everybody gasped.

"No way!" Lola said.

"He is an asshole." Nate said.

I saw Shane coming this way. "Speak of the devil." I said.

Guess where Shane sat?! He sat by Meghan and her crew.

I got mad. I plugged in my headphones. 'Forever and Always' played. Perfect song for the mood. Shane kissed Meghan. I had tears. Nate and Jason saw.

"You know what Mitchie!" Nate said

"Were gonna kick Shane's ass!" Jason said

"No don't! I'm fine." I said wiping my tears and forcing a smile. "See?"

Sander sighed "Mitchie come on."

"Sander. I am fine."  
"You sure?" Barron asked.

"Yeah."  
"Were here if you need us." Lola said. I smiled. I was pretty happier.

Miley's POV

"Don't worry I'm not going to take Nate away from you." Hannah said

I smiled. "Cool."

Shane sat by us and kissed Meghan. What about Mitchie

"Shane! What the hell was that about." I asked

"Me and Meghan are together." He said casually.

"What about Mitchie." I asked

"We broke up." He said casually again.

"Ok." I said. I don't know why Mitchie hates Meghan so much. She is really nice. So is Camille and Emma. She just needs to learn to accept people.

Seriously.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"_You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray__  
_

_And I stood there loving you and wished them all away__  
_

_And you come away with a great little story__  
_

_Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you___

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day__  
_

_So just walk away, ain't no use defending words that you will never say__  
_

_And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through__  
_

_I've never been anywhere cold as you."_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Shane's POV

When we got home (Me, Jason, and Nate)

The guys didn't speak to me. I sighed and said "Guys come on! Why aren't you speaking to me." Nate rolled his eyes and Jason practically screamed.

"WHY AREN'T WE SPEAKING TO YOU? ARE YOU THAT STUPID! BY THE BATHROOMS YOU SERIOUSLY HURT MITCHIE! AND AT LUNCH! MY GOODNESS DON'T GET ME STARTED! YOU PRACTICALLY MADE HER CRY! UNTIL YOU GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER NO WAY IN HELL ARE WE SPEAKING TO YOU!"

"Why should I care! She didn't let me explain!"  
"SO?!" Jason screamed again "YOU SHOULD KEEP TRYING."

He ran upstairs and slammed the door.

Mom ran in "I heard yelling and a slam."

Nate explained to mom then said,

"And he should treat people with more damn respect."

He said and walked up stairs to his room.

Whatever Mitchie isn't important.

Mitchie's POV

It's been a month since first day of shooting.

Miley is with Meghan all the time. Now she acts like them. Heck she even dresses like them. It's ridiculous. Last night I heard her speaking to her parents.

She said that she wants them to take me back to the orphanage.

"This is so typical. Everyone hates me. My parents didn't want me, The Delevan's didn't want me, Shane didn't want me, and now Miley doesn't want me." I said to Nate and Jason yesterday.

Nate gave me a shocked look. "Mitch you can't honestly think that. Not EVERYBODY hates you."  
Miley walked by and laughed "Yeah they do."  
Nate got really mad, "Miley, you slut! Were over." He screamed

Miley didn't care, "Oh well I've been cheating on you with Tom." She said and left.

Tom was our producer.

Nate looked crushed. So I hugged him. "I am so sorry Nate."

He didn't speak.

He hasn't spoken since yesterday. I am really worried.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"_You never did give a damn thing honey but I cried, cried for you__  
_

_And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you__  
_

_Died for you___

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day__  
_

_Every smile you fake is so condescending__  
_

_Counting all the scars you made__  
_

_And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through__  
_

_I've never been anywhere cold as you."_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Im crying while writing this.**

**Holy crap.**

**Well thanks for reading.**

**Next chapter will be up maybe tomorrow??**

**Depends.**


	11. Chapter 10: Don't Wanna Be Torn

**Don't Forget Me Ch. 10**

**Song: Don't Wanna Be Torn Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"_Maybe it's the things I say,__  
__Maybe I should think before I speak.__  
__But I thought that I knew enough,__  
__to know myself and do what's right for me.__  
__And these walls I'm building now__  
__you used to bring the down__  
__the tears I'm crying out,__  
__you used to wipe away__  
__I thought you said it was easy,__  
__Listening to you heart,__  
__I thought you said I'd be okay,__  
__so why I'm breaking apart,__  
__don't wanna be torn _

_Don't wanna be torn_

_Don't wanna be torn_

_Don't wanna be torn."_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Mitchie's POV

Nate still hasn't spoken. Its been 2 weeks already!

"Hey Nate, can I talk to you in private." I asked  
He didn't say anything so I dragged him over by the bathrooms.

"Nate come on SPEAK!" I screamed

He said nothing. "Fine be that way." I said and slapped him.

"OW!" he said. I laughed.

"Nate seriously you need to stop this." I said.

"Why!? nobody loves me."

"Nate you honestly can't believe that can you?"

"Yes Mitchie I can!" He said.

Without thinking I kissed him.

I pulled away "Oh! Nate-I-umm-I'm-"

He smiled and kissed me back. I don't know why but I liked it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. Suddenly we heard clapping. We pulled away and the whole cast was there. The only people who weren't clapping were Miley, Tess, Shane, Hannah, Emma, and Camille.

"WHOO! GO MITCHIE!" Caitlyn, and Lola screamed

"ALRIGHT NATE!" Barron, Sander, and Jason screamed

I blushed and Nate laughed. I glanced at Miley and she rolled her eyes and walked away. So did the little group who weren't clapping.

Miley's POV

I rolled my eyes and walked away when Mitchie was watching but when I was out of view I started running away. I bumped into Tom.

"Hey baby." He said

"I TOLD YOU IM NOT YOUR BABY!" I screamed.

"Then why did you tell Nate that." He said smirking.

I had tears, "BECAUSE! MEGHAN SAID IF I DIDN'T SHE WOULD NEVE BE MY FRIEND AGAIN!"

"Why do you care what she says?" He asked.

"Because! I JUST DO!" I said. And I started to walk away.

How could Mitchie do that to me.

Another Reason to hate her! I already made a list.

**REASONS TO HATE MITCHIE:**

**Because she judged Meghan and Hannah**

**Because she hates me for spending time with Meghan and Hannah.**

**Going out with Nate.**

I went home and I went to my room and started crying.

When I stopped I looked into the mirror. My eyes were all puffy and red and so was my face. My hair was a huge mess. I just couldn't take it.

Every time I was upset I would sing. So I took my guitar and started singing.

_I can honestly say you've been on my mind__  
__Since I woke up today, up today__  
__I look at your photograph all the time__  
__These memories come back to life__  
__And I don't mind___

_I remember when we kissed__  
__I still feel it on my lips__  
__The time that you danced with me__  
__With no music playing___

_But I remember those simple things__  
__I remember 'til I cry__  
__But the one thing I wish I'd forget__  
__The memory I wanna forget__  
__Is goodbye___

_I woke up this morning and played our song__  
__And throwing my tears, I sang along__  
__I picked up the phone and then put it down__  
__'Cause I know I'm wasting my time__  
__And I don't mind___

_I remember when we kissed__  
__I still feel it on my lips__  
__The time that you danced with me__  
__With no music playing___

_But I remember the simple things__  
__I remember 'til I cry__  
__But the one thing I wish I'd forget__  
__The memory I wanna forget___

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up__  
__With your ring tone__  
__I hesitate but answer it anyway__  
__You sound so alone__  
__And I'm surprised to hear you say___

_You remember when we kissed__  
__You still feel it on your lips__  
__The time that you danced with me__  
__With no music playing___

_You remember the simple things__  
__We talked 'til we cried__  
__You said that your biggest regret__  
__The one thing you wish I'd forget__  
__Is saying goodbye, saying goodbye__  
__Ooh, goodbye_

Then I put the guitar down and started crying. I couldn't believe this.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"_Don't make me choose between__  
__What I want and what you think I need__  
__'Cause I'll always be your little girl_

_But even little girls have got to dream__  
__Now it all feels like a fight__  
__You were always on my side__  
__And the lonely I feel now__  
__You used to make it go away_

_I thought you said it was easy__  
__Listening to your heart__  
__I thought you said I'd be okay__  
__So why am I breaking apart__  
__don't wanna be torn."_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The next morning I wore all black.

Black Converse, Black Skinny Jeans, Black T-Shirt, and Black hoodie.

But I wore good make up.

Meghan looked disgusted by my clothes.

"Miley what on earth are you wearing!"

"Clothes."

"Well it looks like a Goth person threw up all over you!"

"I don't freaking care." I said and was about to walk away.

"If you walk away from me your not our friends anymore." She said all stern  
"Your right." She seemed pleased with my response. Until…

"Im NOT your friend anymore." And I walked away

She huffed. And went the opposite direction.

Practice was worst.

"ACTION!" Tina said

"Tess. You need to get a life and stop-"

"CUT!" Tina called "Miley were is the EMOTION!

I rolled my eyes then fake smiled.

"OK! I'll give more emotion!" I said

"Perfect. And ACTION!" She called

"TESS! YOU NEED TO GET A LIFE AND STOP ACTING LIKE A MEAN GIRL WITH NO LIFE!" I said with Broadway anger.

Tina shook her head.

"CUT! 5 Minute break people."

And LUNCH! Oh my gosh lunch was horrible.

"Hey Miley! I heard about you and Meghan and-" Mitchie said to me

"I don't need stupid Charity Orphan." I snapped.

She just walked away. I saw her and Nate talking. I sat down at an empty table.

Nate looked pissed and him and Mitchie came to me.

"Listen little SLUT." Nate said again but I cut him off

"No YOU Listen Nathanial!" I screamed. Everyone starred.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR CRAP NATE OK! NEITHER YOU MITCHIE. SO IF YOU WOULD JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, THAT WOULD BE GREAT!"

My hood was over my head.

"Whatever you Emo lesbian." Nate said and left.

Mitchie laughed and then everybody started laughing at me.

Emo huh? If he wants me to be Emo than I will be.

So I got home and went to my room. When I went upstairs in the hallway Mitchie glared at me and muttered "Emo."

Then I muttered "Slutty Orphan."

She kept quiet and went to her room.

Finally I thought

I went in my bathroom and there sitting a blade. Should I do it?? Yeah I should. I picked up the blade.

Then I remember people calling me Emo. But I wasn't. So I put it down.

I went in the hallway and put my ear on the door.

"She called me a slutty orphan! THE EMO!"

Then she giggled. "Good one Cait."

I couldn't take it. I screamed "FINE MITCHIE GOSSIP ABOUT ME I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!"

I ran to my room and locked my door. I found a razor. I couldn't take it anymore I cut my legs, my arms. But I think from the loss of blood I fainted.

Because everything went all black.

Mitchie's POV

I was on the phone with Caitlin after Miley called me a Slutty Orphan! UGH I hate her right now.

"She called me a slutty orphan! The EMO!" I told her

"She is a freaking low life cutter who is probably gonna find some Emo boyfriend and cheat on him with his best friend."

I giggled "Good one Cait."

I heard Miley screech in anger "FINE MITCHIE GOSSIP ABOUT ME! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" Caitlin heard too.

"Oh the emo blew her top!"

I laughed again.

After I got off the phone with Cairlin I heard Miley scream and a loud thud.

I ran to her room and saw Miley with a razor in her hand and a bunch of blood surrounding her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"_Why is this all so confusing__  
__Complicated and consuming__  
__Why does all this make me angry__  
__I wanna go back to being happy__  
__These tears I'm crying now__  
__you used to wipe away__  
__I thought you said it was easy__  
__Listening to your heart__  
__I thought you said I'd be okay__  
__So why am I breaking apart__  
__don't wanna be torn, don't wanna be torn_

_don't wanna be torn, don't wanna be torn_

_don't wanna be torn, don't wanna be torn_

_don't wanna be torn, don't wanna be torn."_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**OH MY GOODNESS I am crying again. **

**Haha I am so lame!**

**Well What did u think of this chapter?  
Happy? NO WAY**

**Emotional? HELL YA!**

**Lolz**


	12. Chapter 11: Please Don't Leave Me

**Ok So the song for this chapter is Please Don't Leave Me by Pink.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"_Da da da da, da da da da__  
__Da da da da-da da__  
__I don't know if I can yell any louder__  
__How many time have I kicked you outta here?__  
__Or said something insulting?__  
__da da da da-da__  
__I can be so mean when I wanna be__  
__I am capable of really anything__  
__I can cut you into pieces__  
__When my heart is....broken_

_Da da da-da da__  
__Please don't leave me__  
__Please don't leave me__  
__I always say how I don't need you__  
__But it's always gonna come right back to this__  
__Please, don't leave me."_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Mitchie POV

Oh My Goodness!

I screamed so loud. Tish and Billy came in. I was screaming "Call 911! NOW NOW NOW!" Billy took out his iPhone© and started to dial. I was freaking crying! HOW COULD SHE DO THIS!  
Then I remembered all the things I said.

As I saw her pale body go into the stretcher I called nate.

"Hello."

"Nate its Mitchie."

"Mitchie what's wrong?" He asked me panicked

"Miley." I managed to choke out

"What did that slut do now."

"SHUT UP NATE! SHE IS ON HER WAY TO THE FREAKING HOSPITAL BECAUSE SHE CUT HER CHEST!" I screamed.

"Oh my goodness! I'll be there soon."

Then I called everyone. Even Shane.

"Oh my gosh! I'll be right there." Shane said.

"Whatever." I said and hung up.

"Miley Benson." The doctor said.

We all stood up.

Me, Nate, Shane, Jason, Barron, Sander, Lola, And Tish and Billy.

"Im sorry she didn't make it." He said

I fell to the ground. I cried.

Then this blonde haired nurse came in and whispered in the doctors ear.

"That's impossible she was just… really! Wow." He said "It seems like she made it after all."

I got up. "What room?" I asked

"550." He said

I ran to room 550 and saw Miley lying there reading 'Breaking Dawn'.

"Good book isn't it." I asked.

She didn't answer and I sighed.

"What do you want." She said without looking up from the book.

"To see you."  
She looked up and said harshly "Why!? Its your fault I'm here. I could have been dead. Everyone wants me dead."

"Were just ticked off at you for hanging out with Meghan I mean I know she is your friend-"

"Was. Was my friend. And I didn't cheat on Nate. I only said that so Meghan would be my friend. But it was all a lie. And now where is my Nate? The one I've known for years. Who I had. The only boyfriend who never cheated on me? Well he is with my so called Orphan Sister!" She said.

She starts clapping.

"Congratulations you made me realize no guy wants me." She looked down at her book again.

"Maybe THAT'S why." I said

"It doesn't matter Michelle. Your no part of my family."

Billy came in "Yes she is Destiny Hope Benson."

"Oh look my full freaking Name." She said

"What's wrong with you?!" I asked

Soon everyone was by the door.  
"YOU! You're my freaking problem Mitchie! You're the reason WHY I-"

"Shut up Miley." Caitlin said

"I was never talking to you."  
"Don't make a scene. The camera is off." Nate said.

"Leave. All of you." Miley was reading.

"What?" I asked

Miley's POV

"What?" Mitchie asked.  
UGH why doesn't she UNDERSTAND.

"I said leave. I don't want any drama."  
"Your making it." Nate said. Oh how I hated that boy.

"Just go away. I am reading."

Everyone said Whatever.

Tears flew out of my eyes. When I put my bookmark in my book and closed it I saw Shane.

"I thought I told you to leave." I said and then sniffled.

"I didn't want to." He said. I smiled. He was the only friend I had.

I mean not cute. I wasn't looking for a lover. Just 1 friend or family member who understood my pain.

"So why did you really decide to stay?" I asked him

"Cuz you're my friend. And you need me."

I hugged him and cried "Thank you."

"No problem Miles."

The next day…….

Nobody is speaking to me, I have to make my own food and Im not allowed to eat with the family.

I HATE MY LIFE!

I lay down on my bed thinking _If Mitchie hates me so much. Why did she save me? Why didn't she let me die. I hate myself. I only have Shane. I'll call him._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"_How did I become so obnoxious?__  
__What is it with you that makes me act like this?__  
__I've never been this nasty__  
__Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?__  
__The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest__  
__But baby I don't mean it__  
__I mean it, I promise__  
__Da da da-da da__  
__Please don't leave me__  
__Da da da-da da__  
__Please don't leave me__  
__Da da da-da da__  
__I always say how I don't need you__  
__But it's always gonna come right back to this__  
__Please, don't leave me_

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me__  
__I can't be without, you're my perfect little punching bag__  
__And I need you, I'm sorry."_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

So I dialed Shane's number.

"Hello."

"Hey Shane." I said my voice cracking.

"What's wrong Miles?"

Shane's POV

I was watching T.V In the living room with Nate.

"What's wrong Miles?" I asked. She sounded as if she were crying.

Nate rolled his eyes

"My parents! Nobody is speaking to me, I have to make my own food and Im not allowed to eat with the family. Do you know how hard it is!" She said crying.

"Aww. Don't cry Miley. Move out of there."

"Where could I go?" She asked

"You could move in with us." I offered.

"NO!" Nate yelled.

"Screw you nate! Here Miley I'll ask my mom. She loves you."

"OK Call me back Shane."

"K Miles."

"Bye."  
And we hung up.

"She can not move in." Nate said

"Her family is treating her like crap!" I said

"She is crap."

"Shut up you fucking retard."  
I went to my mom and dad and told them everything.

"Aww! Of course she could move in! She could sleep on the pull out couch." My mom said

"Exactly." My dad said.

"Cool." I said

Miley's POV

Shane called me.

He told me I'm moving in.

So I packed my stuff and went to the Grey's.

Nate answered and rolled his eyes.

"Just let me in." I said

He mumbled a 'whatever' and let me in.

Shane came in and smiled.

"Your sleeping on the pull out couch. If you don't mind."  
"No its perfect. Thanks."

Dinner went horrible! Mrs. And Mr. Grey went out to eat while it was just Me, Shane, Nate, and Jason

Here's what happened:

"This food is amazing." I said

Nate just rolled his eyes.

"Would you stop doing that Nate." I asked

"Why does it bother you?" He asked

"Yes." I said

He rolled his eyes. "Oh well."

"You're a bitch." I said

"Wow look at the time. Gotta go!" Jason said and left to where ever.

"OH yeah I'M the bitch!" He said sarcastically.

"You probably don't even like Mitchie! Your probably using that bitchy whore!" I said

"Actually when I was going out with you I pictured MITCHIE THE WHOLE TIME!" He smirked.

That's when my heart shattered into a billion pieces.

"May I be excused Shane."  
He looked at me as to say 'Sorry'

"Sure Miles." He then said.

I got out of the chair and ran into the bathroom.

Great! He hates me. This is perfect.

I Sat on the toilet at began to sob.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"_Baby please don't leave me__  
__No, don't leave me__  
__Please don't leave me no no no__  
__You say I don't need you but it's always gonna come right back,__  
__It's gonna come right back to this.__  
__Please, don't leave me.__  
__No.__  
__No, don't leave me__  
__Please don't leave me, oh no no no.__  
__I always say how I don't need you__  
__But it's always gonna come right back to this__  
__Please don't leave me__  
__Please don't leave me."_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Aww. Wow sad.**

**Well I have 13 reviews. I know not a lot in some peoples cases but that means a whole lot to me.**

**:)**

**Thank you ppls. **


	13. Chapter 12: Its Over SORRY ITS SHORT

**Heyyyy!!! Sorry I am uploading so late! Now time for the story….**

**Song is: It's Over by the Cheetah Girls**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"_Four voices perfectly blending__  
__Right from the start__  
__Oh, I'm afraid that's ending__  
__And my world is fallin' apart_

_IT'S OVER AND I FEEL SO ALONE__  
__THIS IS A SADNESS I'VE NEVER KNOWN__  
__HOW DID I LET__  
__THE SWEETEST OF DREAMS__  
__SLIP AWAY__  
__AND I'M AFRAID THE HURT IS__  
__HERE TO STAY."_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Nate's POV

I could hear her sobbing… And it was my fault! **MY FAULT SHE WAS LIKE THIS!!!!** She locked her self in the bathroom..

I heard her scream me and Shane went running into the bathroom. *After I Busted down that damn door* And saw something So shocking, SO HORRIBLY DEVISTATING that it made the hair on my arms stand up and curl..

Shane's POV

Was it MILEY?! Was that Miley?! She was all…. Eww…..

Miley's POV

Ok I must admit…. I looked Horrible. I mean seriously. It wasn't MY fault though…

I have been crying for 2 damn hours. What do you expect!?

Well my hair was all messed up… my face was all red and blotchy, my make up smeared, and I was shaking.

Nate looked like he had just seen a ghost! And Shane…. Was …. Shane.

I just didn't wanna look anymore so I put my head in my legs and closed my eyes.

I felt someone carry me and I figured it was Shane. SO I drifted into a nice sleep.

When I woke up I saw no other then Nate next to me in my bed. And I was in his arms….

"NATE GET THE HELL OFF!" I yelled

He woke up… and fell out of the bed. Wow…

Nate POV

Ok yeah I carried her to sleep. And fell asleep there. SO WHAT!

Anyways after the damn morning we went to practice.

And when I saw Miley.. Wow. That girl looked really… just WOW!

Mitchie's POV

"Get a load of Miley!" Caitlyn Said to me. I looked and there she was..

(Picture the outfit from the Party In The USA Music Vid.)

"HEY MILEY THIS PLACE ISN'T FOR BACKSTABBING SLUTZ! ITS FOR PEOPLE WHO ARE SMART NOT TRAILOR TRASH!" Meghan said.

And Miley… well she did the funniest thing ever!

She walked over to Meghan and she said "Listen idiot. People who curse don't have an extended vocabulary and are just dumb enough to use incomprehensible words."  
Meghan had no clue what the hell Miley was saying so Miley just rolled her eyes and screamed,

"FINE BITCH! SINCE YOU ARE SO DAMN STUPID CUZ YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ME! THEN HERE UNDERSTAND THIS!" And Miley stuck the middle finger to Meghan. Everybody started laughing. And Miley just walked away.

For a bitch… She is a really awesome bitch.

Caitlyn's POV

HOLY SHIT MEGHAN GOT PWNED!!!!!!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"_Promises made, not meant to be broken__  
__From a long time ago__  
__Ooooh, so many words still unspoken__  
__Tell me how was I to know__  
__It's over__  
__Never thought it would be__  
__Why in the world did this happen to me__  
__How could I let__  
__The sweetest of dreams slip away__  
__And I'm afraid the hurt is here to stay."_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Nate's POV

Mitchie broke up with me. But I was happy. We were way better as friends anyways.

She apparently likes Shane better. And besides. I like Miley.

Miley's POV

Everybody's saying that Nate and Mitchie broke up because Mitchie likes Shane and Nate likes me. Its probably true cause I saw Mitchie kissing Shane. Haha. So I went to find Nate to tell him I like him.

"Hey uh Nate can I talk to you." I said when I found him.

"Yeah sure whats up?" he asked

To Be Continued…..

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_I go round and round__  
__And round in my head__  
__Wanting to take back__  
__Whatever I said__  
__No one was right__  
__We all make mistakes__  
__I'm ready to do whatever it takes__  
__Please, please, please__  
__Don't let it be__Over!__  
__No, this is not how it ends__  
__I need my sisters, my family, my friends__  
__Don't wanna let__  
__The sweetest of dreams slip away__  
__'Cause if it's over__  
__Then the hurt is here to stay__  
__Don't let it be over__  
__Please...Don't let it be over__  
__Please, don't let it be over_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Haha cliffy u bitchesss!!**

**JOKING JOKING.**

**Please review. That's the reason why Im not posting.**


End file.
